The stab
by fantom fiction
Summary: Richard goes to the store and get's stabbed. How will Nicole react? Read to find out. It's a one-shot. Requested by lexboss.


**Hey guys, this story was a request story,(requested by lexboss) and, I decided it would be a good idea, now as I said in the summary, this is a one shot. If you like it, review, if you don't like it, review, if your feelings are neutral, well, you get the point, now read.**

"Aww, but I don't wanna." Richard Watterson(a rabbit with a suit) whined. His wife Nicole(a blue cat with blue fur and a white shirt and brown skirt) had asked him to go to the store to pick up a few things.

"Richard, It's only a few things, and I don't want the kids to go, they could get lost, or hurt. Please go?" Nicole pleaded. Richard sighed.

"Ok." He said. Nicole smiled.

"Thank you Richard." Nicole said. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and went upstairs. Richard got up and went out to the car, started it up, and drove off. He pulled into the parking lot of the store he was going to, it wasn't much, just a small building that was **way** bigger on the inside. He walked in and saw a weird thumb-print guy talking to Larry, the store clerk.

"Hey Larry." Richard said walking by. Larry seemed to be sweating.

"Uh, h-hey Richard." Larry said. Richard walked down the aisles and got what he needed. He went to the line and stood behind the thumb-print.

"Could you hurry up?" The thumb-print guy yelled with a gruff voice.

"He is doing the best he can. You'll just have to wait." Richard said. The guy turned around and in his hand-

"He's got a spoon!" Richard yelled. But this was no ordinary spoon, it was sharpened to a point(A/N:thus the knife was created). Richard dropped the groceries, the milk and eggs splatting on the ground.

"Hey, those come out of my paycheck." Larry said. Richard looked around, he saw a 2 liter soda, he grabbed something next to it, and threw it at the guy. The guy felt a light bag of marshmallows hit him in the(well, I want to say stomach, but...) he laughed and approached Richard with the pointed spoon and Richard suddenly remembered something his dad had taught him. He put on a scowl.

"It is time, for the bunny hop." Richard said. He then started hopping around and yelling loudly and ran into the wall, the thumb-print approached him again and knelt down next to him, he then stabbed him three times in the stomach, he would've kept going, but the cops had come.

"See ya suckers." The guy said running through the back door for deliveries. The cops came in and rushed to Richard. Richard saw them all huddled around him, and passed out.

"H-ey, ho-ey, honey." Richard heard a voice, he started regaining consciousness and opened his eyes and looked around, he saw that the source of the voice was Nicole. "Your awake!" Nicole said hugging him. His children came running up and hugged him.

"Dad, your okay." Gumball(Richards eldest son) said.

"Yeah, I'm all right." Richard said.

"Who did this to you?" Nicole asked.

"A guy who looked like a thumb-print. He had a sharp spoon." Richard said.

"That guy, I remember him." Nicole said. "Kids, could you leave me and your father alone?" Nicole asked. The kids left the room and Nicole asked Richard, "Are you sure it was the thumb-print guy?"

"I'm as sure as my fur is red." Richard said.

"Um, honey? Your fur is pink." Nicole said.

"That too." Richard said.

"Well, I have to go, I have some busyness to attend to. Nicole then walked out of the room and went out to her car. She drove off and headed toward the Elmore prison. She walked in and said, "I need to know if Thumbert Printston is here." Nicole said to the warden.

"Oh yeah, he's here. We caught him in the back of a store, apparently he was trying to escape and a delivery truck hit him." The warden said.

"Well, I would like to visit him. Alone." Nicole said. The warden saw the anger in Nicole's eyes and didn't bother arguing. He led her to a room and opened the door for her, and left to get the thumb-print guy. The door opened a few minutes later and the warden pushed the guy in and closed the door. The thumb-print guy came over and sat down, but when he saw who it was, he stood right back up. "I see you remember me, but I guess I didn't hurt you bad enough last time, you attacked my husband." Nicole said.

She walked over to the camera and pointed it up. She waked back to the table they were sitting at and flipped it over. "I guess this time, I make sure you won't forget it." Nicole said. She then ran at the guy and punched him so hard, he flew to the wall. She then picked up the table and threw it at him. At this point, she was letting out all of her welled up rage, she ran over to the wall, which had a huge indent where the guy was previously, he was laying on the floor. Nicole jumped into the air and landed on his(well again, I want to say stomach, but...) and he threw up. She picked him up and slammed him into the ceiling. He fell down to the ground, by this time, all his bones were broken. "I hope next time, you consider cleaning up your act. Nicole said. She walked out, leaving the guy. She then drove back to the hospital and went into Richard's hospital room.

"Hey honey, you're back." Richard said. Nicole walked over and gave him a hug.

"I love you my lazy bunny." Nicole said.

"I love you too honey." Richard said.

**Okay, hope you liked it, uh, feel free to request a story of your choice, um, please review your thoughts, good bad, I don't care, um, huge shout out to lexboss for suggesting it, and uh, yeah, that's it. See you all some time.  
**


End file.
